Why Boredon?
by Sasha2702
Summary: Set shortly after D2. Ben invited Uma and her crew to Auradon but she refused to leave until he freed all the villain kids. Harry sneaked back to the isle against her wishes but when they meet again, something’s changed.
1. Invitation

**Chapter one ( _rewritten_ )**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Descendants.**

Monday, June 17th (4h30 pm)

"Get. In. The. Limo. NOW!" Screamed Uma in Harry's face, quickly growing irritated with her best friend.

Her first mate only shook his head stubbornly in response. He crossed his arms over his chest and replied: "I won't leave without ye Uma."

The two pirates had been arguing loudly in front of t he crew and the royal guards. So far, King Ben was respecting the promise he made to Uma and was inviting more children from the isle to come to Auradon. He started by bringing over her crew so they would get a second chance and live amongst the heroes, the princes and the princesses. However, the young Beast had refused to allow all the kids from the isle to cross at once.

He claimed he wished to bring the villain kids over "group by group" in order to help them "settle in easier". Uma chose to stay behind to take care of the younger ones. She had been trying to get her first mate to understand that her decision was final for the past hour.

The sea witch sighed in annoyance and pushed one of her teal coloured braids back and behind her ear. All the other wharf rats had accepted to leave hours ago. Only Harry was obstinate enough to keep standing up to her. The royal guards, waiting on either side of the limousine, must have been getting impatient. Uma needed to get the pigheaded boy in one of the vehicules before they departed from the isle.

"Don't try to make me go," warned Harry with a glare.

Uma rolled her eyes at his obstination. The boy simply didn't understand! This could be his one shot at happiness and freedom. Like everyone else, she was aware Harry wasn't the most sane person on the isle. He was fragile and the slightest thing could tip him over into madness. Uma also knew he had done some rather nasty things to Ben while the royal was their prisoner. She did her best to avoid leaving Harry alone with him, so to not have "damaged goods". But sometimes, she didn't have a choice. Ursula's daughter was quite certain Ben only invited Harry because he had to. If the boy didn't leave this instant, she wasn't sure he'd ever be granted another chance.

She needed him to leave because her friend would finally be able to get off the prison-like island. He'd be safe, away from his dad, the nefarious Captain Hook. Of course, Uma would join him and the others eventually. It simply wasn't the right time now. She couldn't go to Auradon yet, not while there were still innocent kids who needed her help and protection. Didn't Harry know that? Couldn't he understand that?

She took a deep breath and closed her eyes, trying to calm herself down. "I'm going to count to three and you have to be in one of those limos by three or else..." Harry made a confused face. He wasn't sure how much time he had.

"One..." Uma began counting, watching her first mate look anxiously back and forth between her and the rest of the crew.

 _What to do?_ Wondered the pirate, eyes shifting from the wharf rats to Uma, his beloved captain.

"Two. Harry..." warned Uma, seeing her first mate had yet to make a move.

"Three."

 _What?_ panicked Harry, his blue eyes widening. He could've sworn he had more time.

"I'm sorry Harry." Said Uma, looking at him with genuine sadness in her brown eyes. "What?" He asked, tilting his head slightly in confusion.

His voice hardened and he started protesting. "Captain, I'm stayin' and ye can't do nothin' about it." Uma looked at him and answered softly: "I know. That's why I'm gonna have to make you."

Gil was standing behind Harry. On Uma's signal, he tackled the Hook boy to the ground. He may have been tallest than Gil, he wasn't always the strongest. The two rolled on the ground and Gil somehow ended up on top. Harry couldn't get up no matter how much he did try. He wiggled around like a fish on a hook, hopping to slip out of Gil's grip. He spat in Gil's face, yelled insults and threats. Gil simply looked bored as he glanced towards his captain. Harry kept struggling for a while, without any kind of success. Desperate, he started trying to slash his hook around. Uma took it away from him.

"Now, listen carefully." She ordered, kneeling right next to him. "I will be in Auradon with you as soon as I can. I just need you to stay put, okay?" The young captain brushed his left cheek lightly with her finger tip before standing back up. Uma's heart tightened when she saw his blue eyes grow soft. He twisted his neck and leaned his head towards her hand, eyes pleading for more attention. Uma forced herself to look away, seeing her friend hurting was painful to her.

She noded once at Gil who got up immediately. Gaston's third son pulled Harry up by the arm. Even tough Harry (who was staring pleadingly at Uma) didn't seem to be able of any kind of damage anymore, Gil wasn't taking any chances. He wrapped one of his muscular arms around the other boy's waist and left one on his wrist, holding him firmly.

Gil threw Harry into one of the cars. Captain Hook's only son scrambled to get out and back to his captain. But the wharf rats got ahold of him and held him down before he had the chance to get out. He kicked and punched everyone but they gripped him tightly. They let Gil into the vehicle. Gil slipped in through the open door and shut it behind him.

Now that Uma was out of his sight, Harry calmed down slightly. He was panting slightly and was a little exhausted. He had a far off expression and his body went limp. Desiree gently pulled the unhinged pirate onto the bench. Harry let himself be seated between Desiree and Gil, his eyes staring at something far away in the distance that no one else could see.

The other pirates watched in awe as the magical barrier was opened and the limo crossed the golden bridge towards Auradon.

 **Hope you all enjoyed the first chapter! Reviews are always very appreciated.**

 **Xx Sasha xX**


	2. Welcome to Auradon!

Monday, June 17th (4:45 pm)

It didn't take much time for the three black automobiles to reach the other side of the bridge. They travelled on a paved road past a blue sign with the words: Auradon Prep. Goodness doesn't get any better.

The cars pulled up in front of a castle-like building. The driver, a tall man dressed in a formal black suit, got out of his seat and opened the door of his car. The other drivers did the same, allowing the new group of villain kids to exit the vehicle.

Claudine Frollo, Yzla, Hadie, Big Murph, Hermie Bing and Eddie stepped out of the first car. They all gazed around, amazed at the new sights and sounds. The air was much fresher than on the isle, free of pollution. The sky was wonderfully blue and the warm sun rays were soft on their skins. All were smiling brightly in excitement and trying to take everything in at once. From the beautiful gardens in front of the school to the sound of birds chirping.

Diego De Vil, Harold, Jason, Freddie Facilier, Dizzy and Anthony Tremaine walked out of the second car. This second group was just as amazed as the first at the sight of everything. "Evie!" Squealed Dizzy, jumping into her favorite person's arms. "Hey cous." Said Diego, approaching his cousin and giving him a quick pat on the back.

Gil, Gonzo, Jonas, Bonny and Desiree came out of the last car. They stood close to each other, arms crossed and bored expressions on their faces. The pirates immediately noticed the welcome comity was much smaller than it had been for the original group of VKs. In fact, there wasn't really one at all. It was simply King Ben, the Traitors, as they liked to call them, and Fairy Godmother.

"Welcome to Auradon prep!" exclaimed Ben in his royal voice, trying to look unfazed by the wharf rats cold faces. He took a step forward and offered them the warmest smile he could muster. The young king was doing his best to suppress his wariness of the ones who had recently kidnapped him.

He offered his hand to shake with Gil but this one took a step back, exchanging glances with his crew mates. Ben frowned a little but ignored it. He continued talking. "As you may already know, this school is... Wait."

The teenager paused for a second, looking around the pirate crew. "Where are Uma and Harry?" He watches the pirates tighten their circle in front of the limo. "Are they in the car?" Ben tries again, walking towards the limo.

"I'll talk to him," says Gil when he judges Ben got too close. He enters the limo and Ben hears a bit of shouting. He can't make out any words tough. Suddenly, Gil falls out onto his back. His brown bandana had fallen off and his long blond hair was messier than ever. He smiled sheepishly up at Ben and the rest of the small welcoming comity.

Mal and Evie exchanged a glance, the same question burning in their eyes. What was going on in there? Jay and Carlos shared the same look, eyebrows raised while Ben tried remaining calm. Fairy Godmother just stood there with a smile plastered onto her face.

Finally, Harry jumped out of the limo, a triomphant grin on his face. His eyes sparkled in a dangerous way as he walked up to Mal. He used his hook to push her hair behind her ear gently. "Blonde hair Mal?" He asked in a mocking kind of way. She changed its colour once more. Seeing that she didn't react, he whispers. "I could hook you..."

"Hi!" Exclaims Fairy Godmother, stepping between Mal and the pirate, the same way she did when Jay was flirting with Audrey on his first day. "My name is Fairy Godmother and we don't accept violence here at auradon prep. That would include hooking. In fact, if you could please hand over your weapons..." She looks around the pirate crew and holds her hands out expectingly.

The crew glances at Harry who rolls his eyes but obliges. Not counting Harry, the new kids give up about 10 swords as well as 3 or 4 daggers. They throw them carelessly into a pile at FG's feet. The Anti-heroes club didn't have any weapons and Anthony simply turned in a pocket knife. Mal and Evie lead them inside to see the school.

Everyone else turned towards Harry, who was considered as the captain in Uma's abscense. "You to Harry." Says Jay, smirking. He had known the pirate fairly well before they went their separate ways. One to become Uma's first mate and the other to commit petty crimes alongside Mal. The long haired son of Jafar was well aware of the fact the young Hook had quite a few tricks up his sleeve. The bad boy asked himself how many weapons exactly his old partner in crimes and now ex-enemy would be carrying on him.

Harry growled in annoyance at Jay and unhooked his sword from his belt. He also gave up three daggers he had stashed inside his sleeves and a pocket knife that was hidden inside his right boot. He refused to give up his hook and tightened his grip on the object when Fairy Godmother gestured towards it. "I'm not giving me hook to ye." Seeing that the fairy who made Cinderella's dreams come true was hesitating, Gil stepped up. He knew how important and meaningful his hook was to Harry. He had also seen what had happened last time he was separated from it for a few hours and, let's just say, it wasn't pretty. "Maybe he could only wear it in his room?" He suggested cautiously.

"Great idea!" Agrees Ben instantly, hopping to avoid starting a fight. Fairy godmother wasn't too sure about that plan but she couldn't say anything against her king. Harry still seemed a little sceptical about the idea but since the only other option was giving up his hook for ever, he finally nodded in agreement.

He reluctantly gave his hook to the headmistress for safe keeping. Ben, Jay and Carlos then started the school tour for the pirates.

 **On the isle**

"I wanted fried clams!" An old pirate complained loudly to Uma as she walks by. The pirate girl yells back: "Well I wanted a sea poney. Life ain't fair!"

 _Like the fact I'm stuck here all alone, playing the_ _waitress_ _for my mom, while Mal and her friends are basically ruling Auradon_ , she thinks bitterly while making her way to the counter. The young sea witch takes a deep breath and thought of her crew. Auradon was what was best for them. She was happy for them, for Gil, for Harry. For Harry... Her thoughts drifted to her closest friend and first mate. He had been so loyal to her and blindly followed her orders. It was almost frightening to see him obey her every command without question, basically giving himself up to her (No, not in that way. Not yet at least...) which was quite an uncommon thing on the isle. Now that he was gone, Uma didn't have anyone to talk with. She really missed Harry and Gil.

She remembered the way Gil would always forget not to call her shrimpy and do it anyway. How she would look at him then signal for Harry to kick him out of the shop. Harry threatening anyone who even dared look at her the "wrong way". The way he would pout and even whine a little when she told him to let his poor victims go. "But Uma..." he'd complain loudly as she dragged him back to the Lost Revenge or to Ursula's Fish and Chips, depending.

It had barely been a day and she already regretted the presence of both her close friends dearly. Her mother screamed something at her from the kitchen, something along the lines of: "stop being lazy and get to work!" Uma sighs and starts cleaning the counter with a clean (or at least, clean by isle standards) rag. Secretly, she couldn't help but wonder how her first and second mates were fairing in the land of royals.

 **Thanks for reading! I really hope you liked it. Don't forget to leave a comment!**

 **Xx Sasha xX**


	3. Chapter 3

Tuesday, June 18th (2:16 am)

The day had passed rather quickly. The pirates were first shown their dorm rooms. They were absolutely amazed when they saw their size and everything they were filled with. Beds with actual sheets and warm blankets, mattresses without any holes or bumps that weren't hard as rocks. There were white, fluffy pillows, huge windows and this thing called "video games".

Later at the cafeteria, they attacked the food buffet like animals. The rotten four had laughed and explained it wasn't necessary to protect their food like on the isle. The pirate crew were a little unsure ab out it but everyone else had meals of their own and didn't seem to look twice at their plates. The pirates decided what Mal told them was true. After lunch, they walked to Fairy Godmother's classroom where they would be taking Goodness 101.

 **Harry**

It was now night time. Everyone should've been sound asleep, but Harry wasn't. He sat on the edge of the bed he was given and stared straight out the window. He could see the moon and the stars shining brithly in the sky. He glanced over at Gil. The blond pirate was sleeping curled up on himself, whimpering a little.

Harry placed a hand in his friends shoulder and whispered softly: "It's okay Gillie. Everything's fine."

The young Hook boy quickly grabbed his red coat and his hook. He opened one of his drawers and grabbed a small, black object. It was a remote he stole from the limo earlier that day. Harry quietly made his way to the door and opened it carefully. He didn't want Gil to wake up, mostly because he didn't want to be stopped.

Luckily, the door didn't squeak. He slipped outside and smiled like a maniac, staring at the device in his hand. He was going back to the isle.

 **Gil**

 _Uma_? Gil whined a little in his sleep. He feels a comforting hand on his shoulder and a low whisper. He feels better. But the hand leaves and Gil is was alone again. _Harry_? He questionned half-consciously. The young boy woke up and looked over to Harry's bed.

"Harry?" He whispers loudly. "I can't sleep." He waited a few minutes for the pirate to respond. When he didn't get an answer, he decided maybe Harry was asleep. He out of bed to wake up his first mate. His face paled at the sight of Harry's empty bed. He almost screamed but first, he quickly checked the bathroom. He didn't want to panic for nothing. But Harry wasn't there. Gil felt his heart skip a beat as he ran out of the room and into the hallway, before sprinting to find Ben.

 **Ben**

Ben was working in his office. He sat at his desk and groaned at the pile of work that sat atop it. There were letters from rulers all over Auradon, asking him to fix their problems. Some were serious like the one Queen Ariel and King Eric had sent him. It was about recent storms in the Eastern region of Ben's kingdom, where were most of the sea kingdoms. The king and Queen had described to him a recent flood and shared their concerns about more. Others were simply a huge waste of time, like the one Ben had just opened. It was an anonymous letter asking if him what colour shirt he would wear at school on Friday.

The young king glanced at his clock; 2: 20 am. He sighed and grabbed the next letter in his pile. On top of all of his kingly duties, he also had a ton of homework he hadn't even started yet. Auradon's 17 year old ruler yawned and started falling asleep. A sudden knock on his door surprised him.

"Ben? Ben, are you there? Help!" He hears a hysterical voice outside his door. Ben gets up and opens the door, revealing a panicked Gil in the hall.

"Gil? What are you doing here, at this time?" Ben asked, curiosity present in his voice. Gil took a deep breath and put one finger up, telling Ben to wait one second. "It's Harry." Breathed out the blond pirate. "He's gone."

Tuesday, June 18th (7:09 am)

 **Uma**

Uma was standing on the Lost Revenge. She was staring out to sea, dreaming of reuniting with her crew and finally sailing the seven seas. She sighs sadly and turned to leave. As the lonely sea witch was walking towards her quarters to sleep, she caught a glimpse of a human figure out of the corner of her eye. Senses immediately alert, Uma unhooked her sword and held it up, ready to strike.

The figure laughed at that and revealed himself. The shadows played in his favour and kept Uma from distinguishing his features properly. He was tall that was sure. His short hair was dark brown and extremely messy. The person's head was down so Uma couldn't see his face. His gray tank top had holes everywhere and he wore black pants.

He started walking towards her. Uma was beginning to get a little freaked out but she didn't show it. "Who are you?" She asked fiercely. The mysterious figure stops a few feet away from her and lifts his head up. His light blue eyes shined creepily in the dark as he answered Uma's question.

"I came back to ye, Captain."

 **This was chapter 3, I hope you all liked it. Reviews are always appreciated and thanks for reading!**

 **Xx Sasha xX**


	4. Chapter 4

Tuesday, June 18th (7:09 am)

 **Uma**

"Harry?" Uma exclaimed in surprise, lowering her sword. The sea witch was both relieved and furious at the sight of her first mate. She couldn't decide between hugging him, because she missed him so much, or punching him in the face for blatantly disregarding her orders. However, before she can act on either of those things, Harry springs forward, sword up.

Luckily, Uma had great reflexes and she avoided the blade expertly. She rapidly blocked a serie of attacks, taking a step back every time. "Harry!" She exclaimed again loudly, this time in shock at the pirate's action.

He was swinging his sword at her violently. He was using big, circular motions and don't hold back his power at all. Rage deformed his face as he delivered blow after blow. Uma was forced all the way onto the deck. Finally, Harry stops about 4 or 5 feet away from his captain and he stared at her, smiling smugly.

Uma sighed and tied her sword back onto her belt. "Harry," she begins. "I know you missed me but I ordered you to stay in Auradon. What will the crew become without anyone to lead them?" She started moving in the direction of her sleeping quarters. She didn't know exactly what time it was but she knew it was getting late (or early, depending). The young girl wanted at least a bit of sleep before her mom came looking for her. The pirate captain knew very well Ursula would make her work endless shifts again.

Harry waits for a split second before spinning on himself to close the gap between them, sword in the air again. It clashes loudly against Uma's, who had lifted her's just in time. As she is getting pushed against the railing of her own ship, Uma takes a good look into her first mate's light blue eyes. They held a hint of craziness, like they always did, but also something knew. She frowned as she tried to figure out what it was. Harry was still putting a lot of pressure on the blade, making it hard for Uma to concentrate. Her own eyes widened when she realized what the expression in her favorite pirate's eyes was. Pain.

The sun started to shine dimly through the toxic clouds of the isle. Uma noticed two worrying details about Harry. Firstly, he didn't have his hook. In all of her 16 years of life, the teal colored hair sea witch never saw him part voluntarily from it for more than a few minutes. Well, there was that one time he... started a little voice in her head. Or the time Gil did this thing and Harry... It trailed off. No, Uma had definitely never seen him without his precious hook. So where was it now?

And secondly, the sword he was using wasn't his. Uma had dueled against her first mate so many times before, either for practice or for fun, to know the blade in his hands wasn't his. This one was slightly longer, giving the person a longer reach. It had a black guard with an orange tiger painted on it. Harry usually had a shorter sword with a brown guard and two red pieces of fabric hanging from it.

Uma was pretty sure she had seen that symbol before. But where exactly?

 **Ben**

Ben and Gil were back on the isle of the lost. Both of them was slightly on edge and jumpy at the idea of being there. The sun was starting to shine a little brighter, meaning the boys didn't have much time left. Taking one last quick look at the clock in the limo, Ben closed the door and locked it. 6:58 am. The teens had a little less than two hours to find Harry, bring him back to auradon and get a bit of rest before school started.

They quickly covered up the limo like the VKs had done when they came to free Ben a few weeks ago. The boys grabbed some swords they had "borrowed" from fencing club and made their way as discreetly as possible to the docks.

 **Thanks for reading! Hope everyone enjoyed it. What do you think will happen next? Leave a comment or a review!**

 **I'm not a sword expert so sorry if I got some stuff wrong. I did some research and it seems the guard is the part that protects your hand when you hold the sword. If i made a mistake for this or for anything else in this story, please let me know so I can fix it.**

 **Xx Sasha xX**


	5. Chapter 5

Tuesday, June 18th (2:43 am)

 **Harry**

Harry snuck out of the building with ease. Most of the other students were asleep, as it was very early and school started in a few hours. Even if they weren't in bed sleeping soundly, auradon's princes and princesses stayed locked inside their rooms. Too afraid to break FG's stupid rules, guessed the pirate as he ran through another long corridor.

He followed the road the limo had taken when the pirate crew had arrived earlier. The boy paused for a moment on the edge of the rocky cliff to admire the waves crashing against it. He took the remote out of his pocket and pushed down the white button.

Letting a few seconds pass for the golden bridge to materialize, Harry caught himself worrying about his friend Gil. The teenager felt a little bad at the idea of leaving his friend alone, as well as the rest of the crew. He shook off the guilt; Gil and the wharf rats would be safer in Auradon. Harry drove across the bridge in a random car he stole from the school's parking lot.

 **Gil**

Gil was feeling very agitated. He followed Ben to the garage the royal limos were parked in. The boys hurriedly searched all the cars. Just as they suspected, one of the barrier remotes was missing.

"Oh no!" Exclaimed Gil, panicking. "It's all my fault, Uma's gonna be so mad..." Ben did his best to calm his parents worst enemy's son.

"Don't worry Gil, I'm sure Harry's fine." He assured in a soothing voice while moving towards a large painting of the school. The king opened a panel box dissimulated behind it and entered a short password. He grabbed the emergency set of keys inside and asked Gil to open the garage door.

After a short and heated argument about who would drive, (argument that Ben ended up winning because he actually knew how to drive) they got in. The boys headed straight towards the bridge and Gil pressed the button to take the magical force field down.

 **Harry**

He hastily covered the scooter with an old blanket. The pirate walked to the docks, hoping to find Uma there. He didn't care if people learned he was back. For that reason, the confident pirate didn't hesitate to steal a few random things, just to get back into routine. He received a few angry glances and he saw people pointing at him while whispering to one an other. It didn't bother him and he even had to hold back a small smile that wanted to make an appearance on his lips. A loud scream echoed a few streets away and this time, Harry allowed himself to smirk. He was home.

Harry Hook was approching the market place when he felt a small hand on his shoulder. He turned around quickly but it wasn't his captain.

Disappointed, he glared at the person who touched him. The stranger was wearing a black leather jacket and ripped jeans. He had fingerless gloves of the same colour or with two orange tigers with their tails crossed on the back.

"Ye wanna get hooked, mate?" Harry asked angrily. The stranger only snapped his fingers in response. Muscular twin boys stepped out of the shadowy alley behind Harry and grabbed his arms, effectively holding him in place.

The twins were both wearing a top with ripped sleeves, jeans and yellow gloves. One of them had short red hair while the other had shoulder length, darkish gray hair. Harry noticed the first twin had a the same tiger symbol on a chain around his neck. Turning to the other guy, he realized he was also wearing the symbol but on an old keychain tied to his jeans. Harry vaguely remembered something about a tiger but he wasn't sure. He also noticed that the long haired twin had many scars across his arms and face.

The unknown leader of this mysterious trio chuckled. He ran a hand through Harry's messy hair, messing it up even more. Harry tried pulling back but the twins restraining him kept the pirate from being able to do so. They had taken his hook away to and, thanks to those morons back in Boredon, Harry didn't have any more weapons on him. He tried wiggling his way out of his captors' grips. Bad idea. The twin on his right had a sword. He rested it against Harry's neck. The boy was putting just enough pressure to make it uncomfortable, but not enough to draw blood, yet.

"Who are ye all?" Harry demanded to know. "What do ye want from me?"

The leader let out a spine chilling laugh and brought a hand up to his hood. He pushed it back, letting Harry see his face for the first time. The pirate's eyes widened and he gasped upon seeing the familiar face. "Who am I?" He grabbed Harry by the collar of his shirt, pulling him closer until their foreheads touched. "Do you remember me now, Hook?"

 **That's it for chapter 5! Who do you think the mysterious trio might be? Leave a comment or a review with your thoughts!**

 **Xx Sasha xX**


	6. Chapter 6

Tuesday, June 18th (7:23 am)

"How?"

The word was spat out sharply from Harry's throat, both questioning and accusing tones implied at the same time. His voice was low and angry, it was almost a feral growl.

The pirate lifted his sword away from Uma's before quickly swinging back down, aiming at her right hand so she'd let go of her weapon. The teal haired girl pulled her hand back just in time to avoid it being chopped off. She let out a small, uncharacteristic yelp. That was a close one.

Staring up into her supposed friend's pale eyes, hoping to find an answer, Uma frowned. His eyes had grown darker and he looked even madder than before.

Harry felt very frustrated. None of his attacks were working! He felt a mixture of anger and, what was that other thing..? Oh right. The young boy remembered. Pain.

The truth was, Captain Hook's son hadn't realized it before but his earlier encounter was more than he needed to open his eyes. He was Harry Hook and he was born to follow, nothing more, nothing less and no matter what, despite what his father believed about leading.

The young boy let a snarl escape from his lips as he raised his blade. He striked sideways with all his strength and Uma's sword went flying out of her grip.

The sea witch was left standing there, defenceless and without any support facing the one she used to trust the must. No, the one that she did trust the most. Even if they were captives on an island full of vilains, where nothing good ever happened, Uma believed her first mate wouldn't betray the crew. The young captain was convinced that the dark haired boy wouldn't turn his back on the pirates code; that he wouldn't let her go.

"How!"

Harry's voice grew louder as he roared out the simple, three letter word. Anger flashed in his eyes and, without his makeup, you could see the madness of him. Standing extremely tense, his fists gripping the guard of his sword and hook so tightly his knuckles were turning white. His face was a little red and his teeth were clenched together. He needed to know how she could abandon him in that way.

Harry wasn't thinking straight anymore. He wasn't even thinking at all. The unhinged boy attacked simply with brute strength, powered by his rage, delivering blow after blow. Uma showed great acobatic prouesses in avoiding the uncontrolled strikes. She was flipping here and there, jumped me and rolling. The sea witch was secretly attempting to reach her sword but the neverland kid caught in quickly and blocked the way. Finally, in a moment of unfortunate weakness, Harry was able to land a strike on her left shoulder. Uma looked down and saw the blood pouring.

She started trying to treat it but the red liquid was oozing out too fast. A sadistic look in his eyes, Harry only watched. He thought about his earlier conversation and couldn't help but laugh madly.

He was mad. Crazy, some liked to call him. It was just like they said and much more. He hid it. He held on to sanity, first for his sisters but when they left for Uma. But then Uma left him too and who else could he devote to? Their was the rest of the crew but they were... different. Harry protected them and all but it wasn't the same as with Uma. Gil wouldn't do the trick either.

But now, he let it all out. The girl and her minions told him it was okay. She convinced him quickly to serve her. She was quite the persuasive one... Plus, Harry shivered at the thought. She had much leverage on him, something he didn't think possible since he was after all, one of the most feared kids on the isle. He accepted the offer and they sealed the deal. After all, it wasn't too bad. She was fairly powerful, had a lot of workers and gave Harry enough grounding to not lose himself. Plus, he was their prisoner and to protect his crew, the best way to do so was to join Satvi and her friends.

His heart hurt at the very though of Uma leaving him. He yelled out his pain and his rage. He knew his former captain was on the ground, bleeding out but he couldn't help but feel good about it. His first mission was completed.

He served Satvi now and the cause of the Tiger. What she wanted done would be done. Harry stalked forward carefully and predatoriously, all the while having like a nagging thought in the back of his head wondering whether or not it was what he truly wanted.

Uma waited for the final blow to come. She knew Harry must have been manipulated, tricked, maybe even spelled. She could tell the person in front of her wasn't really him. Her thoughts raced and she tried to recall what he wanted to know by asking 'how'. 'How', what?

She tried to crawl away, slowly and painfully. She fought through the pain, gritting her teeth and eyes hardening with determination. She was still Uma, captain of the Lost Revenge. The young girl was conscious she wouldn't get far but she at least needed to treat her wound before if either got infected or if she lost too much blood. She kept bravely advancing, inch by inch, to her destination when a soft hand was gently payed on her shoulder and a familiar voice whispered:

"Hold on captain."

She forced her eyes to focus and could kind of make out the blurry image of a massive silouhette with long blonde hair tied in a poney tail.

"Gil?"

She asked weakly, feeling her eyelids close again.

"Shhh. Save your energy. Every thing will be alright."

Murmured a second voice, one that she remembered but who's it was, she couldn't recall, before she passed out.

 **Later...**

 _Where am I?_ Uma wondered a little groggily, waking up in a room with walls so white it was almost freaky. She was lying on a white bed that had white sheets and fluffy white pillows. Everything smelled like soap and chemical flowers. Next to her bed was a white nightstand with a glass filled with actual fresh water.

 _Okay, I must be dreaming._ She thought as she noticed a plate of untouched, non rotten, decent food next to the water. There were a variety of desserts and her eyes widened at the sight of all the sweets.

She tried to get out of bed and noticed her left arm was wrapped in some sort of white bandage. Uma started pulling it off. Ben arrived at that moment and said in an amused tone: "I wouldn't do that. It's keeping the stiches together for now."

She eyed him suspiciously. Why would he help her out of all people? What was she even doing in Auradon? _Yep. Definitely a dream_. Thought the young girl. Gil strolled into the room and greeted her. "Hey Shri- I mean Uma. How are ya feelin'?"

"Is this... real?" Asked the injured teen sceptically. Gil replied that it was. Uma thought for a moment and asked a second question that had been bugging her for a while.

"What happened to Harry?"

Gil shrugged and exchanged a questioning glance with Ben, who didn't know any more than he did.

"I dunno. He went back to the isle and we followed him, so we could stop him. By the time we got to the Revenge, he was yelling and screaming, and attacking you for some reason.

Uma frowned. That wasn't really what she was hoping to hear. She didn't have a choice now, she needed to hear the story from Harry's mouth.

"Bring him to me," She ordered. When Gil showed signs of hesitation, she added quickly: "Now!" He ran out of the hospital bedroom to find her first mate.

Gaston's youngest came back a few minutes later, pushing in front of him Captain Hook's son. This one had dark circles under his eyes, like he hadn't slept in days and with the sun lightning up the room, Ursula's daughter could finally see how thin he had become. He appeared almost broken in her eyes but he still held out an intimidating composure.

"Hands off me, mate."

Warned Harry in a low voice. Gil held his hands up in defence and backed away instantly. He went to stand by the door, nervously sharing a look with Ben.

"Will this end well?" Whispered Ben, unsure what to do. Gil murmured back. "I don't know. I guess all we can do is hope for the best..."

That did not reassure the young King at all as he watched the two pirates staring at each other. Gil had seen his friends be mad at each other (it was rare, but it did happen every once in a while). They had never looked quite this tense and angry before tough, and the sight of them being this way scared the blond boy.

Uma stared straight into Harry's blue eyes. Hoping to find an answer, emotion. Pain, even, like she had earlier to prove, only to prove, that he was still human.

But his blue eyes had darkened and his glare only held a strange blankness.

 **That's it for today! Hope you liked it and please leave a review!**

 **Question: are the jumps (forward and backward in time) too confusing?**

 **Xx Sasha xX**


	7. Chapter 7

**I know it's been forever since my last post but I've been having major writers block. A big, big thank you to all of those who are still reading this story; followers, favoriters, reviewers and everyone else! I really hope you enjoy this chapter!**

Tuesday, June 18th (1:46 pm)

Uma and Harry had been staring into each other's eyes for what seemed like forever. Neither of them had been blinking, practically shooting daggers at each other with their glares. The sea witch's daughter was sitting up straight in her bed, tilting her head up backwards to look at her first mate's blue eyes. The pirate's son was towering down over his captain. His left hand was tightly gripping his hook's handle and he was contemplating Uma's brown eyes. Neither of them was moving either, engaging themselves in a strangely terrifying staring contest. A few feet behind them, Ben and their friend Gil could only watch, unable to look away as the tension in the room grew bigger by the second. Harry was still angry and something new inside his head whispered: _Hook her_. Listening to the unknown voice dictating to him what to do, he started to raise his left hand, ready to strike when his eyes wandered down to her arm. Breaking away from his transe-like state, he flinched like he just got hit. He seemed slightly dazed as he blinked a few times and looked around him with a blank look on his face. Eyes widening, he lowered his weapon upon realizing he was the one who caused the young girl's injury. He started backing away slowly, mouth still hanging slightly open at the idea -the memory- of hurting Uma. When he got close enough to the door, the pirate turned on his heels and bolted out of the room.

King Ben, stunned by the strange staring contest he just witnessed, took a few moments to react. Gil, who was more accustomed to watching his two best friends have weird exchanges, was quicker to spring into action. As soon as Harry left the room, Gil was next to Uma, kneeling next to her bed. Worry evident on his face, he looked intensely at his captain. Catching her second mate's silent question asking if she as alright, Uma answered him softly. "I'm fine Gil," she reassured Gaston's kid gently. Her face darkened as she thought about her first mate. "But Harry isn't," she added, her voice holding a hint of sadness this time. Understanding what was being asked of him, Gil left the room to find his dark haired friend. It wasn't too hard for the young boy to find the unstable pirate. When Harry felt really upset, he usually went somewhere near the water. After following Auradon's paved road down to the beach, Gil walked along the side of the street until he saw Harry. As Gil had suspected, Harry was sitting on the edge of the pier, a little further down the beach. His shoulders were slumped and his head was bowed down. His back was turned to Gil and he was staring at the waves below him, crashing back and forth against the wood. His hook was resting on his lap.

Gil approached him and asked: "Harry, please, can you tell me what's wrong?" He placed a comforting hand on Harry's back and when he didn't immediately get shoved off, he rubbed it up and down a little. "Ah donnae wanna talk about it." Harry muttered, his eyes still halfway closed as if his head hurt. He opened them slowly but didn't look at his blonde friend, instead keeping his gaze locked on the blue sea, like in a transe. Gil knew better than to push Harry too much when he was upset or angry or sad or, well, ever really. So, as the good friend he was, Gil simply nodded and said: "okay." He took a seat next to his friend in silence. He just watched the water, like Harry was doing, and tried to hold in his blunt comments that often got him banished back on the isle. The LeGume boy didn't want to make the Hook boy mad at him, especially while their was so much else going on at the same time. It was all very confusing.

Harry, although his body was physically present in Auradon, his mind couldn't be further away. The same infinite loop of horrifying thoughts kept repeating itself over and over in his head. He had hurt Uma and worse, he liked it. What kind of sick person was he? To hurt his captain and to want to do it again. He was ashamed of himself and angry at the spark of black that tainted his heart. Not that it wasn't already tainted after years of living in the isle but this type of marking was different. It marked him through his heart and soul, in his mind and his body itself. He found his thoughts escaping the infinite loop of horror and wandering back to the events of the very morning, upon meeting Satvi and her two henchmen Baakir and Bahal.

 _"Do you remember me now, Hook?" Instantly recognizing the older teen's unmistakable look, Harry's mouth opened in a silent gasp, pale eyes widening. With her dark green eyes, darker skin tone and the natural orange highlights in her black hair, Satvi's physical appearance hadn't changed one bit since the last time he saw her. Her clothes however were much different as the eighteen year old girl was now wearing a black leather jacket and a tiger claw on a string hanging around her neck._

 _"Satvi." He breathed out, still shocked. He hadn't seen the girl in almost a year. And since they lived on an island, it was kinda hard to not see others, even those you didn't want to see. "I-I thought you were dead." Said Harry, looking confused._

 _She shrugged. "Well, that's what your precious Uma told you, now, wasn't it?" She started walking around him slowly, predatoriously. She playfully messed his hair up with one hand. Confused, Harry turned towards her and asked: "What? I-I don't understand. Uma wouldn't... She's not..." He was now wearing an anxious look on his face as he stumbled on his words, desperately trying to prove Uma wouldn't lie to him._

 _Sheer Khan's daughter stopped in front of Captain Hook's son and pretended to be sad. "Aww, did the sea witch's spawn lie to the pirate? What a pity." She leaned in closely to Harry, running her hand along arm all the way up to his neck. "We could've been more Harry..." she breathed softly into his ear. "You could've joined me,_ us _, if it wasn't for that little Captain of yours."_

 _Harry looked at her with wonder shinning in the back of his blue eyes. He had always been so confident that Uma would've never lied to him. Even after he lost the race to her and was forced to be first mate instead of Captain, she had always treated him right. But to know that maybe she was hiding something from him? Harry didn't know what to think of that notion._

 _Satvi was once a friend of Harry's. They were partners in crime, the baddest kids on the isle that weren't running off their parents reputation unlike a certain Shrimp and Dragon. Eventually, they made friends with Uma as well. But as Harry grew closer to her, Satvi seemed to come by less and less until one day, she stopped coming all together. Harry wanted to find her, he'd been looking but she never turned up and Uma told him to stop looking for someone who didn't exist. Harry went crazy that night, with the uncertainty of if something was real or not. It was a lot to bear and he did with only Uma and occasionally Gil being able to help him back from fits of madness over the year._

 _"What do ye want?" Demanded Harry through gritted teeth. His old friend replied slowly: "I want you, to join my cause." Harry raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms. "That's it?" Her lips curled into a smile and she nodded. "That's it. And once your in my cause, you will do everything for it to succeed." Harry was still suspicious so he questionned. "And why exactly would ye want me help?"_

 _"Harry," said the older girl, shaking her head like she was disappointed. "Harry, Harry, Harry." She threw an arm over his shoulder and discreetly slipped a hand into her right pocket. She continued her speech. "We could've been the badest kids on the Isle. We could've escaped... together. You would've liked that, wouldn't you?" She paused to see his reaction. "But that didn't happen, you know why Harry?" She looked down. "Because you (she poked him in the chest) chose her over me."_

 _"But none of that matters now," she continued on with her tirade. She snapped her fingers and Harry was instantly held back by the girls henchmen (who's names were Baakir and Bahal) once more. Satvi showed Harry the viol of black liquid she had taken out of her pocket earlier. "From Yzma's shop, I presume," grunted Harry as he was roughly forced down onto his knees. "Yes indeed," laughed Satvi. "You see (she popped the potion's lid open), I'm going to get rid of Uma (she leaned down over him). (She started pouring the viol's content down Harry's throat, forcing him to swallow the disgusting liquid.) And your going to kill her."_

 _His eyes widened as he tried to spit out the potion but it was too late. He started coughing and convulsing on the ground. After several minutes, he stopped moving, his eyes closed. He felt a pain striking through his head and heart as a curtain of blankness fell over his eyes. He opened them and got up, his muscles feeling relaxed and his consciousness no longer fighting. Harry has a blank look in his eyes as he waited for instructions. Satisfied, Satvi giggled excitedly before giving Harry his first mission under the spell. "Kill. Uma."_

 _Harry left immediately, making his way quickly towards the Lost Revenge ship. And when he got there, he wanted to -and he succeeded- in hurting her. He would've kept going if it weren't for Beasty boy and Gil arriving. Then again in the hospital wing. He had an urge, something deep inside of him, telling him to hook her when she was vulnerable. But something happened and he snapped out of it. Just in time._

 _Feeling terrible, the teenager ran out to the one place he usually felt good: the ocean. He found a nice place near the beach to watch he waves crash back and forth, the comforting smells, sounds and sights helping him calm down. He stayed there alone almost all day, unlike on the isle, Auradonians rarely came down by the waters._

The sky was now completely dark and the only light was the full moon and the stars which reflected their light onto the water. Gil, glancing at Harry's pocket watch knew it was getting rather late for Auradon (about 11:30 pm) and they had to go back to their dorms. Getting up, the blonde boy told his friend: "Come on Har, we gotta get back to our room." He nudged him a little, pushing him a bit but he got no response. Harry just remained in his slumped position, blank eyes fixed on the water.

Unsure wether or not to just leave Uma's second in command alone there, Gil started walking away slowly. "Harry... It's time to go." He stated carefully, a little nervous. "I'm leaving... come on Harry, we gotta go now..." finally, he reached the end of the pier and Harry still hadn't shown any signs of having even heard the words that were coming out of Gil's mouth.

Giving up for the night, Gil turned on his heels, heading back to the hospital wing of the school to check up on his captain before going to bed. Sending one last worried glance at Harry over his shoulder, Gil walked towards Auradon Prep. Harry may not want to talk about it yet, but Gil would be back tomorrow with even more time to find out exactly what went down that day.

 **Thanks for reading! Reviews are always appreciated!**

 **Xx Sasha xX**


	8. Chapter 8

June 18th, 1:47 pm

"Close your mouth beastie boy or you're gonna catch flies."

Called Uma out towards Ben once her second mate Gil left the room. The king, who hadn't even realized he had been staring, shut his mouth quickly. His cheeks turned a light shade of pink as he blushed, feeling slightly embarrassed at his actions. Ben quickly approached Uma and pulled up a chair from the hallway. He sat down near the young girl and bit his lip. Knowing what he was about to say touched a delicate subject, the diplomatic teen took a deep breath to calm his nerves. Then, before he could back out, dove straight into the sensitive topic.

"Uma, about Harry..." he started carefully, watching the girl's reaction carefully. She had simply been playing with her hair, twirling one of the long teal braids around her fingers, not paying much attention to the conversation. Suddenly alert, Uma let go of her hair and sat up a little straighter, her natural authority coming off of her in waves. "What about him?" She asked suspiciously, her brown eyes narrowing dangerously. Ben squirmed a little under her stern gaze, almost forgetting what he had to say. "I -uh- I don't…" Uma leaned backwards and gave him a look that said I don't have all day, get on with it. "Uh... I don't know if I can let him stay in Auradon anymore." Finally blurted out Auradon's young ruler.

Uma shot the king with a terrifyingly calm smile. Ben sinked into his chair, wanting to run and hide from the obviously furious girl in front of him. "Ben," said Uma in a sickly sweet voice. "What do you mean, 'Harry can't stay'?" He gulped, visibly afraid but he swallowed his fear of the real haired girl and held his ground. "Uma, he hurt you." He whispered, softly running his fingers up her arm. He drew his hand away instantly when the girl hissed in pain. "I'm fine." Affirmed the young girl with a snarl. "And I know he hurt me. He hurts Gil too." Ben was immediately worried and asked: "He has?"

Uma sighed and closed her eyes. When she opened them, her face looked so tired and full of hurt it was like she was so many years older, not just a 17 year old girl. "Not physically, if that's what has your royal panties in a bunch." Ben shuffled a little in his seat, partly relieved about the knowledge Gil wasn't physically hurt but worried about what would come next.

"But Gil is..." Uma paused, looking for the right word. "Fragile, let's say. He was hurt badly by his family when he was younger. Getting disowned by his father and forced to live alone on the streets from a young age. He found comfort in me, Harry and the crew. A new family." Ben nodded vigorously, indicating that he was following her story so far. "But Harry... he's not stable. It's something that runs in the Hook family, a mental illness. And it doesn't help that he was born and raised on the isle. Usually, I can talk him out of using his hook." Ben started to open his mouth, wanting to tell her that was why he couldn't stay. Uma glared at him. "Let me finish. Unlike most people believe, he never hurts me or Gil. He doesn't try to and his does his best not to let Gil see him when he's having break downs. But sometimes, it's inevitable and it pains Gil deeply whenever he sees Harry have another breakdown. He hates seeing his brother suffer."

Ben wanted to protest but he couldn't. He tried but it was a very weak attempt and he knew it. He barely convinced himself. "But... he still can't stay." If Uma wasn't angry before, she definitely was now. She stood up and practically screamed in Ben's face. "Can't stay? Can't stay!" She threw her hands in the air, as if to say can you believe this guy? Ben stood up as Uma paced around the room, her blood boiling with anger. "He has some serious mental problems, Ben. He needs help. Isn't that what Auradon does? Help people?" She stopped her pacing and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt to pull him towards her. "Unless that doesn't apply to us... Villain kids." She growled, her voice full of judgement as she implied that despite his good actions, Ben was still just another Auradonian who didn't care about the isle kids.

Ben felt trapped and didn't know what to reply to her accusation. "No, it's not... it's different." He stuttered. Apparently, it was the wrong answer as Uma rolled her eyes and plopped down onto her bed. "Different? So you're saying if Lady Mal, your precious girlfriend or one of her friends, came and you learned they had a mental problem, you'd do nothing?" Ben protested. "What? No! I'd help them. I'd get them to go see a specialist, I'd help them through it... oh."

Ben realized what was wrong with his statement. Uma nodded as the king sat down in his chair. "I can't believe I never thought of it like that. I still have a lot to learn and that's why I need you Uma." He looked at her with genuine hope in his eyes. "To make things right." He offered his hand as he silently pleaded her with his big puppy dog eyes.

Uma thought for a second and said: "If, I help you. I want the promise that Harry will be able to come to Auradon and get all the help he can get and that he needs. Also, that you will hurry up and bring more kids over because the isle is a dreadful place and without me or Harry to protect him, I'm afraid of what would happen." She shuddered at the thought of little kids getting ripped apart by the cruel world they were born into. Ben nodded eagerly. "Of course. By the end of the week, we'll have all the kids crossed over. Everyone will be given a basic medical exam, both physical and mental and if they seem to need anything, we'll get them the professional help needed." He paused. "And Harry can stay... as long as he doesn't keep his hook." Wanting to protest but deciding that was a fight for another day, Uma nodded and accepted the king's terms. She grabbed Ben's extended hand and asked. "Deal?" Ben grabbed it and confirmed with a smile. "Deal."

Friday June 21st (8:00 am) 

Gil finished his breakfast at the cafeteria before heading down to the pier. Usually, he would grab another food platter for Harry but this time he decided enough was enough. He had been following the same routine every day for a little over a week now in hopes of getting stubborn Harry to react. Unfortunately, he was having no such luck as the older pirate hadn't moved since Tuesday. Today, like it or not, Harry would be coming back to the school with him.

It had been raining almost non stop for about three days. Gil always came back to the school soaking wet and freezing cold after seeing Harry. Even though it appeared as if the young Hook didn't or couldn't feel it, he was bound to get sick soon. This morning, when Gil arrived, the wind was whipping his face and whistling in his ears. The rain was pounding down onto the ground and you could hear the thunder starting to roll in. "Harry!" Yelled Gil, raising one hand to protect his face as he carefully braved the storm.

He could barely see two feet in front of him. Finally, the boy reached the end of the pier. "Harry!" He yelled again, this time in fright and surprise. His friend was unconscious and laying on his back. Dropping the food tray, Gil rushed to his side. Quickly scooping him up bridal style, the strong Gaston child carried the weakened first mate to the school.

He rushed as fast as he could, fear evident on his face as he watched his friend's lifeless form in his arms. Years of rope climbing and sword training had helped build up Harry's huge muscles despite the isle's rather inadequate diet. After a week of starving himself, not training and not sleeping, Harry started to lose weight like crazy. It was unhealthy and even scary to think of everything that was happening to his body because of that decision.

When Gil finally got to the hospital wing, he was halfway through having a panic attack. His pupils were dilated, his forehead was sweaty (although that could've been from the running), and he was starting to hyperventilate. A team of three nurses came into the waiting room running when Gil collapsed, sinking to the floor with Harry. Two of them pried Harry out of Gil's grip and placed him on a gurney, quickly pushing him to the emergency room.

The last nurse helped Gil calm down. She sat next to the poor boy and spoke calmly. She encouraged him to breathe slowly, in and out. Eventually, the pirate was able to calm down. Gently but firmly, she grabbed Gil's arm and pulled him up. Obediently, he followed her into a private examination room. Now that he wasn't panicking, the way he was shivering in his wet clothes was quite obvious. The nurse, Meghan, made sure to sit him down and gave him a blanket to warm up. Gil was now hugging his knees, still shivering and his face heating up. A violent cough escaped his throat. Nurse Megan knew it was most likely a cold so she grabbed a thermometer to check his temperature. 37,9 degrees Celsius.

"Oh, honey," she said with concern. "You have a nasty fever." Gil looked at her with confusion, his brain a little foggy from the virus. "What?" He slurred out. Patiently, the nurse explained: "you got sick from the rain. You're gonna have to rest and take some medication, okay?" He started nodding off, his eyes already closing on their own. But then he remembered why he was out there in the first place: Harry! "Wait!" He called the nurse who was getting medication out for him. She turned towards her patient and waited.

He told her about where he found Harry and how the older pirate refused to take care of himself. And how scared he felt when it started storming outside. He found Harry laying on the wooden boards unconscious, his body cold. It really did frighten Gil to believe his best friend was maybe dead. His eyes were glazed over and held a faraway light, like he was staring at something invisible, which he kind of was. Nurse Megan threw a second warm blanket over him while comfortingly reassuring him. "Don't worry, your friend will be just fine. He's being treated right now okay?" She told Gil while checking his pulse and breathing. Halfway convinced, Gil nodded. He vaguely remembered being helped into a wheelchair then he blacked out.

Uma had just been talking with Ben. She was telling him what he needed to know about the isle kids. Who got along with who, who definitely shouldn't be grouped together unless they wanted an all out war and who needed the most immediate help, from what she'd seen. She was in the middle of her sentence when she paused. "Did you hear that?" She asked the king with a frown. Ben nodded, also frowning as he stood up. "Yes, it sounds like someone saying your name." Both of them rushed into the hallway to see a half conscious Gil being pushed in a wheelchair while mumbling the words "Uma. Uma? Uma-Uma-Uma-Um..." The nurse accompanying him explained he was very sick from the rain outside and needed to rest. She gave Uma a bottle of medicine and instructed Gil must take two pills tonight at 8pm. With that, she helped the two teens install the blonde boy into the bed next to Uma's and left.

She sat next to Gil and ran her fingers through his hair softly. Uma asked Ben to leave them alone and he gladly left the pirates together. Bored, Uma decided to redo her hair. About three hour later, when she was barely done with half of her long braids, the nurse came back with another roommate for her. It was Harry. She gasped upon seeing her first mate's weak form, his skin so pale. After watching the nurses lay him down onto the last bed, the one across the room from her, Uma asked (demanded) for an explanation. They told her he hadn't been eating or sleeping since their stare down. He also had stayed outside at the pier without anything since that day, even though it had rained like crazy and the temperatures hadn't been agreeable or pleasant at all. He had been treated for the worst for now and was no longer in critical condition but he would definitely need to stay for an extended treatment. Uma nodded her understanding and the nurses left the room.

The young sea witch traced the pirates face gently with her finger. "Oh, Harry..." she sighed, running a hand through her first mate and best friend, the one she cared for the most out of all the people on the isle, dare she say it... her love's hair. He was always running around making the dumbest choices back on the isle. The ones that would only end up hurting him, eventually killing him. He was so reckless he didn't even consider his own safety, like, ever. Uma remembered all the times she thought she had lost him for good. There had been many close calls but today, seeing him right now sleeping peacefully on the bed, made her realize how lucky they'd been back on the isle that Harry never got himself killed for real. "What would I do without you?" Asked Uma out loud to no one in particular. Of course, she received no answer, given that both her boys were sound asleep.

After watching Harry sleep for a couple more minutes, Uma yawned, starting to feel a bit tired herself. She kissed Harry lightly on the forehead, wishing for him to be okay. She rubbed Gil's hair one last time, praying for her young crew member to get better soon. She had woken him up earlier to give him the medication and then he fell right back asleep, more coughs shaking his entire body. She sat on her bed, quickly changing the bands on her arm. The doctors said it was healing fast and that she should be able to leave tomorrow if everything went well.

Saturday, June 22nd (9:00 am)The past hour and a half had been torture for Uma. She couldn't fall asleep for she was too worried about Harry and Gil. She was pacing back and forth nervously. Now, the captain wouldn't have done that on the isle since she needed to keep up her image as a cold, cruel and ruthless person. But here, alone with the two she trusted most (and they were sleeping anyway) she allowed herself to show her worry. Around 8 am, someone had come in to check on her arm. Since it was fine, he said she could take off the bandages and she didn't need to stay but she decided to anyway since a) her boys were there and b) she didn't have a room at Auradon Prep.

Finally, Gil started to stir. Uma rushed to be next to him. Gil opened his eyes slowly. "Uma?" He asked groggily. "Yeah." She said. "Harry's gonna be okay." She said, knowing just what to say to reassure the young boy. Nodding, Gil yawned. "Okay." He said, turning onto his side to sleep some more. Frowning slightly since he had slept over 14 hours, she touched her hand to his head. She gasped. He was burning up again! She called a nurse who came in quickly to treat Gil's sudden fever.

While he was being taken cared of, she sat next to Harry's bed, running her hand through his hair as she thought of everything that had happened in the past week. Like he promised, Ben had brought over all the kids from the isle in less then a week, sending out five or six limos there twice a day. Every new arriving kid was screened and given a basic medical exam, those who needed it being given recommendation letters telling them who they should most likely think about seeing and ideas on what the issue might be.

Everyone was given a room, some needing to be 4 or five in one room since there weren't enough dorms yet for everyone. That didn't bother the villain kids either way, most of them actually liking being in close proximity with their gangs which reassured them.

Uma was happy to know they would all be just fine. But back to the issue of Harry, he had acted really weirdly that day and Uma didn't even care anymore, she just wanted to know why he had done what he did. But he wouldn't answer her right now and Uma knew that so she simply rubbed her thumb against his arm lightly while in deep reflection with herself.

Saturday, June 22nd (11:00 am)"Uma. Uma. Uma!" The young girl was woken up by someone repeating her name urgently with a Scottish accent. Opening her eyes, she looked around her and was confused to see Harry in her bed with her. "Harry?" She asked sleepily. "What are you doing?" He simply smirked. When it finally dawned upon her that this wasn't her bed, Uma jumped straight up. She fell asleep while tending to him, how ironic. "I'm gonna shower." She announced for no reason, getting up. Harry looked like he was about to bolt but Uma spinned around giving him a stern glare.

"Sit down." She ordered, her voice strong and powerful, not at all sleepy like she just woke up. Harry looked like he wanted to protest but he obeyed either way. "I'm going to shower," she explained as if talking to a five year old. She pointed a finger towards the bathroom across the room. "And you," she pointed a finger at him, "will stay in this room. Understand?"

This time, he really did protest. "But Uma," he whined. "Understand?" She asked more forcefully. Harry sighed and nodded. "Yes." He mumbled under his breath. Not satisfied, Uma asked again. "Harry. Do you understand me?"

"Yes, Captain!" He said loudly before sitting back on the bed and pouting like a child.

"Good." Was all she said before heading to the bathroom. After, she would have a serious talk with her first mate about last week's events.

 **Elizabeth Annette: Thank you so much for your review to chapter 7! You are right, it is magic. Why it works? That's something that will be explained in the next chapter so I hope you'll stick around to find out! A hint I can give you is it has something to do with Fairy Godmother… ;) **

**Reviews? Those are always appreciated so if you want to take a few moments to share your thoughts, please do so! Thanks for reading and see you all next time!**

 **xx Sasha xx**


End file.
